heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ngayon at Kailanman (TV Show 2018)
|opentheme = "Ngayon at Kailanman" by Jona|episodes = 110 (65 International version)|list_episodes = Wikipedia:List of Ngayon at Kailanman (2018) episodes|executive = Ronald L. Faina Kristine Sioson Marie Kris Macas|producer = Jennifer Soliman-Bolalin|runtime = 30–42 minutes|company = Star Creatives|channel = ABS-CBN|picture = 480i (SDTV) 1080i (HDTV)|release = 2018|premiere = August 20, 2018|ended = January 18, 2019}}Ngayon at Kailanman (English: Now and Forever) is a 2018 Philippine drama television series starring Julia Barretto and Joshua Garcia. The series premiered on ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida evening block and worldwide via The Filipino Channel from August 20, 2018 to January 18, 2019. Plot This fiction teleserye follows the lives of two soul mates who both experience a spiritual connection when they were children, before they meet as adults. Eva Mapendo and Inno Cortes's destinies are intertwined because of their parents’ past connections which are shrouded in mystery. The movie begins with a foreshadowing of their fate when young Inno's suffers an allergic reaction to the anesthesia and suffers a cardiac arrest while undergoing a hospital procedure donating his bone marrow to save his brother Oliver. At the same time, thousands of miles away in a remote island community, Eva witnesses gunmen murder her parents and she runs for her life. As her parents prepared her for this eventuality, she gets on a Banka on choppy waters and attempts to cross to another island. It was raining hard that evening, she slips, hits her head and is knocked unconscious. The two children wake up in an island where other people are walking towards a portal of light. As Inno tries to follow them, mesmerized by the beautiful white light, Eva holds him back. Inno suddenly disappears and Eva wakes up in her boat being rescued by the fisherfolk who find her boat drifting. These two souls were meant to die that day but didn't cross over. Instead they live their separate lives and leave fate to draw their destiny together. Book One It begins when Rodrigo Cortes, scion of one of the Philippines’ richest families, chooses Rebecca Marquez, a barrio lass, over his family who considers her unsuitable for their patrician status as descendants of Ilustrados. Despite their objections, Rodrigo leaves his father and privileged life behind to live happily in the province with Rebecca and their infant daughter, Angela. However, their idyllic life shatters when Rodrigo returns home to attend his father's funeral. He learns his father grants him sole beneficiary of the entire Cortes inheritance, including the Cortes heirloom, the Nostalgia, a necklace of immense beauty and value that has been with the family for almost a century. Attached to his father's Will is a letter written to Rodrigo shortly before his death explaining why he excludes his widow and stepson: he suspects Doña Carmen murdered his first wife, Rodrigo's mother, and fears she is trying to kill him to ensure the Cortez wealth goes to her son and grandsons. Shortly after Rodrigo begins investigating the circumstances behind his fathers death, he is murdered. Failing to hear any news about Rodrigo for more than a week, Rebecca follows with their infant Angela and learns of Rodrigo's fate. The Corteses ban Rebecca and Angela from attending Rodrigo's wake and are gunned down by assassins led by a man named Joey Bartolome. The gunman is unable to kill the infant, instead takes her home, disobeying the mastermind's order to kill everyone. It turns out that Stella Cortes masterminds the murders of Rodrigo and his young family to pave the way for her husband Hernan to inherit the Cortes wealth. She does so without the knowledge of her husband and mother in law. Earlier, Hernan accidentally stabs his step brother to protect his mother during a violent argument over their father's will, but a distraught Hernan is unaware that someone else plunges a pitchfork through Rodrigo's chest and kills him. The incident is covered up as a robbery gone bad, and Hernan carries the guilt of leaving his brother to bleed to death and die from his stab wound. Meanwhile, after the attempted massacre of Rebecca and her family, the assassin Joey and his wife, Mia, escape to another island and raise the child as their daughter, renaming her Eva. Stella orders assassins to search for Rodrigo's daughter, and seven years later, armed men track and murder Joey and Mia. Eva escapes but is never heard of again. Eva is rescued by fisher folks Abel Dimaguiba and Rosa Mapendo. Traumatized by the violent murders of her parents, the child remembers nothing except her name. Mia who had prepared for this eventuality, leaves a note in Eva's backpack with information to whoever finds her that Eva's life is in danger. The Mapendos follow the note's warning and provide Eva safe harbor and become her adopted family. Eva is adopted by the Mapendos and grows up safe, loved and surrounded in anonymity, but she never regains her memory of who she was and why assassins want to kill her. Her appearance in their lives is as fortuitous for the Mapendos. Her presence heals Adessa Mapendo, Rosa's mentally ill sister yearning for her lost child. At the Family Court, Rodrigo's death leaves no surviving heir, so the entire Cortes inheritance passes on to Hernan Cortes, his stepbrother. Although Julian Cortes never legally adopts Hernan, he was an acknowledged stepson and gave him his last name to use. Hernan is uneasy about his inheritance and the coverup surrounding his stepbrother's death. He longs to tell the truth, believing his brother's death was an accident, but is overruled by his mother and particularly by Stella who has a direct hand in Rodrigo's death. They have two sons, Oliver and Inno. The two boys are very close and Inno once saves his brother's life by donating his bone marrow. Inno Cortes grows up struggling to earn the affection of his mother who loves only her older son Oliver. Her animosity for the younger son is because Inno is Hernan Cortes’ natural son, not Stella's. Meanwhile, Inno and Oliver grow up in wealth as Corteses. Inno is a serious, strait-laced man, a complete contrast to his charming, happy-go-lucky brother, Oliver. The two remain close despite the differences in their personalities. Eva, on the other hand, works hard to give her family a better life. She designs her own jewelry and augments her family's income by creating her own jewelry with plastic and metal. Her fancy accessories are popular and soon her creations are noticed by the bigger jewelers. Eva and Inno cross paths earlier on in an accident in Binondo. Conflicted at first, the two become very close and fall in love. Inno helps Eva recover her memories, as both discover their destinies. Meanwhile, the young woman who Stella thought her assassins had done away with, resurfaces as a rich widow of a Chinese billionaire. Rebecca Marquez Young survives the assassination attempt and returns to seek justice for her young family's death and exact revenge on the Corteses. Through her unlimited resources and investigations, she discovers Eva is her missing child. At the same time, Stella learns that Eva Mapendo is Rodrigo's child, and sets out to prevent Eva from knowing her true identity. Although Stella tries to kill her, Rebecca is always one step ahead of her and protects Eva. After several attempts by Stella to get rid of Eva, Rebecca entraps her and successfully sends Stella to prison for inheritance fraud, and finally proves that Eva is Rodrigo's and her daughter. Their victory is short-lived as Stella's assassins catch up with Rebecca, pushes her over a ravine and leaves her for dead. Rebecca miraculously survives the second assassination attempt but lies in a coma for more than a year. Eva's life changes drastically when she becomes the true heir of the Cortes wealth. Soon after the court ruling, their fortunes reverse when Stella's inheritance fraud is exposed and the courts rule in favor of Eva Mapendo as the natural daughter and true heir of Rodrigo Cortes. The Corteses lose everything to Eva and are reduced to impoverished circumstance, while the Mapendos are raised. Because Eva's life is in danger from Stella's political family, the Mapendos move to Chicago in America and bring Rebecca who remains in a comatose condition. In the meantime, Stella bides her time in prison, sentenced to six years, with revenge on her mind. With her political family's influence, she is secretly imprisoned in luxurious accommodations within the prison compound. She feigns her rehabilitation and serves as a model prison inmate. Her father successfully obtains a presidential pardon for her. Stella is released just in time as Eva and the Mapendos return to Manila for the joint project with Inno. Book Two Inno is broken hearted over Eva's departure and blames her for not keeping their promise to one another. No longer connected to the Cortes empire, he works as an independent jewelry glass blower and partners with childhood friend, Roxanne. He cares for his ailing grandmother who is struggling with their reduced finances and is estranged from his brother Oliver. Their father's death hits them hard and though he blames his mother for everything they lost, he does not turn his back on her, regularly visit her in prison. Oliver picks himself up from the hard luck dealt his family and works hard as an events manager. He continues to communicate with Eva and consults with Saavedra Jewelry. Ollie is very much in love with Eva, certain that she will learn to love him back. As destined, Inno and Eva's path cross once again where they are both asked to work together in a jewelry project. A chance meeting with an international jewelry company brings Eva and her family back to the Philippines, to briefly collaborate with Inno on the project. The couple resume their relationship and this time around, both are determined to stay together. This angers Oliver who begins to get violent and self destructive. The Mapendos are wary about the relationship, fearing retaliation from Stella. Meanwhile, the recently released Stella, pretends to be a changed person. She convinces Oliver and Inno that she wants to reconcile with the Mapendos. Aware of Ollie's fragile state of mind, she manipulates him to believe that Inno is to blame for everything that went wrong in their family. She also reveals to Oliver that Inno is not her son. Rebecca comes out of her coma to learn that Eva is in Manila and back with Inno. She hurriedly follows to deal with Stella and separate the two young lovers. Back in Manila, Rebecca slaps an arrest warrant on Stella and her mother for frustrated murder. She testifies that before she slips to unconsciousness, she hears her assassin call Lucia Simbajon (Stella's mother) to report that Stella's instructions to kill Rebecca is successful. Despite the first hand account from the victim, Stella's political connection prevails and the court hands a not-guilty verdict for insufficient evidence. Desperate, Rebecca takes justice in her own hands, and instructs her men to assassinate Stella. Stella retaliates as two big explosions simultaneously occur in Stella's garage and Rebecca's condo but both women survive. Amid the conflict, Inno and Eva first run away together where they dream of a brighter future together. But they soon realize that they can't be truly happy while their families suffer. The couple decide to separate, return to fix their families’ conflicts and wait for their right time to be together, now or someday. At this point, Oliver, angry and confused by his mother's manipulations to turn against them, hears the false news that his mother is killed by Rebecca. Oliver turns on Eva and abducts her. As Inno sets out to find them, he confronts his mother and in a fit of anger, Stella pours out the truth that she ordered Rebecca's assassination but didn't mean for Hernan to get killed. In her anguish she tells Inno she wished he was killed instead. It is in this manner that Inno learns the truth that he is not Stella's son. Inno rescues Eva and tells Oliver the truth about Stella but Oliver doesn't believe him and kills them both instead. The police arrive shortly after but Oliver resists arrest so Dom shoots and injures him. Stella and Rebecca arrive too late. Stella pauses to glance at her second son laying dead in the sand and leaves to follow the officers carrying her injured first born to the hospital. Rebecca and Rosa mourn over the lifeless Eva. Weeks later, Rebecca pays Stella a visit in prison. An audio news clip is heard in the background reporting the fatal accident of Stella's parents. At the visit, Rebecca forgives Stella for Stella's family's crimes against Rebecca, acknowledging that if she were not so consumed by grief and revenge against the Corteses, her daughter and Inno would still be alive, and Oliver would not be in a catatonic condition in a mental institution. Stella does not say anything but her feistiness is gone. The Mapendos forgives and reconciles with their enemies. They gather for dinner with Doña Carmen as their guest. Rebecca visits them and gives the Nostalgia to Doña Carmen, saying she has long forgiven her. Rebecca visits Inno and Eva's graves, laying side by side on a grassy knoll where she sees a hawk flying above, similar to the hawk over the lighthouse of Eva's childhood. The inscription on the grave reads: “Today may not have been ours, but someday it will be.” Eva's spirit wakes up in a boat similar to the boat of 14 years ago when she first lands on the island. She sees Inno, and recalls their meeting as children. They see the portal of white light ahead of them. This time around, Inno and Eva go through the portal hand in hand. Cast and characters Main *Julia Barretto as Eva Mapendo/Angela M. Cortes *Joshua Garcia as Innocencio "Inno" S. Cortes *Iza Calzado as Rebecca Marquez-Young *Alice Dixson as Stella Simbajon-Cortes *Ina Raymundo as Adessa Mapendo *Dominic Ochoa as Abel Dimaguiba *Christian Vasquez as Hernan A. Cortes *Jameson Blake as Oliver "Oli" S. Cortes *Elisse Joson as Roxanne Constantino/Christina Mapendo *Joao Constancia as Dominic "Dom" Consuelo *Rio Locsin as Rosa Mapendo *Rosemarie Gil as Carmen Alipio Cortes Supporting *Leo Rialp as Mayor Nanding Simbajon *Maria Isabel Lopez as Lucia Simbajon *Rey "PJ" Abellana as Atty. Alfred Cortes *Ana Capri as Ising Bernabe *Erika Padilla as Mariel Saavedra *Claire Ruiz as Cathy Bermudez *Cai Cortez as Mela *Pen Medina as Lodi *Jayson Gainza as Macoy *Kristel Fulgar as Queenie *Igi Boy Flores as Owa *BJ Forbes as Buboy *Yayo Aguila as Sonia *Ruby Ruiz as Miding Extended *William Lorenzo as Larry *Jef Gaitan as Janix *Joe Vargas as Kiko *Arvic Tan *Mark Neumann as Jin *Kokoy De Santos as Carl *MJ Cayabyab as Isda *Drake Ventenilla as Popo *Mara Alberto *Bradley Holmes as Bryan *Dwight Gaston as Botong *Minco Fabregas as Mr. Puyat *Gerard Acao as Mokmok *Via Antonio as Mimay *Mark Oblea as Dario *Rayt Carreon *Ford Valencia *Russell Reyes *Gem Ramos as Elaine *TJ Valderrama as Ferdie *Richard Manabat as Ricky *Ethyl Osorio as Jennifer *Saddam Pulpul *Joel Molina as Emil *Jojo Riguerra as Victor Guest *Justin Cuyugan *Karen Reyes as Elisse *Chienna Filomeno as Maxine *Chris Tan as Mr. Uy *Anna Feo as Mrs. Uy *Cindy Miranda as Victoria *Lui Manansala *Nanette Inventor as Rosemarie *Dindo Arroyo as Zach *Maritess Joaquin as Cynthia *Jonic Magno as Paul *Giovanni Baldisseri as Omar *Nina Ricci Alagao as Betsy *Eric Tai as Neil Special participation *Ruffa Gutierrez as Loreta *Dante Rivero as Don Julian Cortes *TJ Trinidad as Rodrigo Cortes *Mercedes Cabral as Mia Bartolome *Manuel Chua as Joey Bartolome *Nico Antonio as Russell *Sophia Reola as young Eva Mapendo / Angela M. Cortes *Andrez del Rosario as young Innocencio "Inno" S. Cortes *Nezzar Piti-Ilan as young Oliver "Oli" S. Cortes Videos Ngayon At Kailanman Full Trailer Premiere on FPJ's Ang Probinsyano Ngayon At Kailanman Full Trailer This August 20 on ABS-CBN! Ngayon At Kailanman Meet Joshua Garcia as Inno Ngayon At Kailanman Meet Julia Barretto as Eva Category:Ngayon at Kailanman Category:TV Shows Category:Media Category:Quinary Media